When Tragedy Strikes Two Hearts…
by seriesfanatic
Summary: This is a simple drabble based on the horrific preview for the episode which will air 4 4 06. I may continue if I get feedback and if I can find a place to go to after what happens.
1. I Love You, Too

**When Tragedy Strikes Two Hearts…**

_Seriesfanatic-S.D. Peters_

A.N.-I do not own any of the characters or anything else pertaining to Law and Order: SVU.

As she fell to the ground Elliot couldn't think, couldn't breathe.

"No! Olivia!" He ran to her side and she laid there, clutching her slashed throat with her hand, shaking. "Not you…" He murmured. He knelt by her side and saw her eyes begin to roll back in her head. "No! Olivia, look at me!" He demanded, he couldn't loose her, too. He laid his head on her chest to hear her heartbeat, he heard Fin calling for a bus and so there was nothing left to do but keep her awake. He looked to her. "Olivia, open your eyes." She did, slowly. She opened her mouth to speak but ended up just coughing up blood. He ran his hand over her head pulling the hair out of her eyes. "Stay with me…" He said as he began to cry. "I love you, Olivia." She looked to him but her eyes read only confusion and pain. He hated seeing her like this.

Only seconds later he was pushed away from her side by EMT's. He jumped into the ambulance right before they began to leave and almost didn't make it before the doors slammed shut.

"You shouldn't be in here."

"Shut up!" He screamed. He took her hand in his and bowed his head to cry. He felt Olivia's hand slowly fall away from his grasp. He looked up and although Olivia wasn't looking at him she still found his face with her hand.

"We're loosing her heat beat, fast." One of the EMT's said, rather calmly. Elliot would have accused them of not caring if Olivia had not been wiping away his tears and taking his attention away from whatever else was going on. Still without turning her head or moving her eyes Olivia opened her mouth and the oxygen mask fell off. Before one of the EMT's could move it back into place Olivia rasped out,

"I love you too, Elliot." Elliot just held Olivia's hand to his check and allowed the tears to fall down like rain.


	2. Hope and Pray

**When Tragedy Strikes Two Hearts**

_A.N. I don't own anything pertaining to SVU. Otherwise, what happened Tuesday April, 4th 2006, never would have happened. Olivia never would have been harmed and Elliot would have saved that little boy and therefore never would have almost lost his mind. Although, had none of that happened Elliot and Olivia couldn't have realized the reality of their colliding worlds. I hate it when good comes out of bad. But, what is going to happen to Olivia? She better stay with the SVU, just switch the partners around or something. I mean, she can't **leave** it just CAN'T be done that way! Anyway, I was asked to continue, but I knew that if I was going to I had to watch the episode first so that is why it took me this long. Also I am staying up way late for school tomorrow but I REALLY don't care. SVU is more important to me right now. Anyway, I had to alter some things, so don't hate the EXTREME FICTION I had to put in here. I am still going to put most of the last scene in here because I kind of have to since I know that it happened. So I tried my hardest so please, no flame. Heats._

Chapter Two:

The cut on Olivia's throat turned out to be a slashed artery. She would have to get stitches but then all should go alright and she shouldn't have to miss any work time. Not that she was going to even if it was suggested by the hospital staff. She had to help Elliot catch this bastard.

At around seven o' clock that night, once the surgery was finished, Olivia heard the door to her hospital room open. She looked up hoping that it would be Elliot and found herself disappointed when Fin entered the room.

"Hey there, Liv." She smiled at him and started to sit up. "Oh, don't get up on my behalf." Olivia shook her head slightly,

"No, I'm gonna go to the station anyway." Fin smiled,

"We figured that. Cragen sent me down here to give you a ride." Olivia laughed slightly. "I'll be outside the door." She nodded and started to change into her regular clothes as quickly as she could. She grabbed her cell phone off the bed stand and her coat off the foot of the bed and walked out the door.

The ride to the precinct was a quiet one. Olivia wasn't sure why Fin was quiet but she was too busy thinking of how her conversation with Elliot earlier that day would most definitely alter everything in both of their lives.

When they reached the precinct Cragen was just hanging up the phone. He told Olivia that Elliot was checking out Gitano's whereabouts for the past month and told her where he was heading next. Olivia went to a cruiser and got there as quickly as she could. She found herself at a rundown metal factory and saw Elliot just about to enter the chain-link fence when she pulled up. She jumped out of the car almost forgetting to close the door behind her.

"Anything interesting?"  
"We'll see." Elliot lifted the chain that held two parts of the fence together and let Olivia go first. They went in prepared for anything and carefully looked around piles of metal rubbish and metal boxes making sure they weren't heading for a trap. Olivia smelled cigarettes and motioned Elliot over to her side of the place. He nodded and decided that they had better split up. Elliot went to the left and Olivia went to the right.

She walked around slowly looking for anymore clues to find out where the bastard was. Then suddenly she heard a loud crash and clanging of metal accompanied by the sound of two men struggling. She followed the sound but waited right next to it behind a metal box until a sound of distress was heard. A gunshot rang out and Olivia jumped forward, gun ready, and landed on her stomach to see Elliot dropping his weapon and in the grasp of Gitano, gun at his head. Olivia swallowed hard and all three of them began talking at once. Olivia was trying to connect with the guy, Elliot was telling her to shoot, and Heranzo was telling Olivia to drop her weapon. Olivia slowly stood still holding the gun level with Gitano's head keeping her aim while trying to ignore Elliot's request.

As she stared over the gun she realized that she wanted to shot the guy, she wanted to shot him more then once. But realized, even before his taunt that no matter what Elliot would die if he did, Olivia didn't want to risk Elliot's life, it was too precious for her. Gitano forced Elliot to stand after being forced on his knees for this entire time. The three of them began talking again but all Olivia could really hear was Elliot telling her to make the right choice and just shot the damn gun. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't risk being the cause of Elliot's death, she loved him. She let this thought cloud her vision along with tears. Then the decision she realized she had to make-but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a sniper shooting his gun and causing Gitano to fall to the ground.

Elliot and Olivia stood there with tears on both of their faces staring at each other. There was nothing they could do. Olivia wanted to run to him, hug him, make sure that his heart was really beating, tell him again that she loved him. But she didn't. Then Elliot screamed for everybody to be quiet. She then heard, along with Elliot, the whimper of a little girl in the far distance. She remembered then why she was in this situation-her job.

Olivia and Elliot ran towards the sound calling out for Rachel. When they found her she was afraid. Of what neither could be one hundred percent sure of, but it didn't matter, they had found the little girl. That's what mattered.

After Olivia finished answering Elliot's questions about Rachel's condition she sat on the couch and they sat there in silence. Then Elliot spoke up.

"That sniper hadn't beaten you to it, I know you would have taken that shot, Olivia."

"No I wouldn't of. Did you really expect me to? Did you _really_ expect me to cause your death? What about your kids?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't get that boy out of my head."

Olivia paused, then quietly stated, "What about me?"

"Look, we both chose each other over the job. We can't let that happen again. Otherwise…we can't be partners." Olivia looked at him fighting the tears she was sure would come anyway.

"I can't believe you're saying that." Deep down, Elliot couldn't either. But he knew the reality behind his words.

"You and this job are about all I have anymore…I don't want to wreck that. I couldn't take it."

Olivia hesitated before knocking on Cragen's door. She didn't wait for a reply. Cragen looked up surprised and dismayed.

"Olivia, what's up?" Olivia closed the door behind her and leaned against it for the support that she needed.

"I want a new partner." She looked to the ground to avoid eye contact because she wanted to leave it at that. A simple statement that she prayed that Cragen would understand. He did, but he needed an explanation.

"For what cause? Elliot didn't mean what he said about you not being able to do your job. He was upset." Olivia looked up suddenly, she had forgotten all about that, probably because she knew that Elliot didn't really mean anything he had said in his mad rage.

"It's not about that." She paused and saw both confusion and realization cloud Don's eyes. "It's a personal matter." He nodded but stopped her before she turned and left.

"Sit." Olivia did, reluctantly. "On a business level I have no right to pry any further into this…but as a friend, I think that you should care enough to let me know." She nodded because she knew what he said was true and she _did_ want to tell him, she just didn't know what to say.

"Elliot…I…Well…" She sighed exasperated. "I don't even know what to say."

"I care about him as more then a partner…more then a friend, even." She looked up and realized then what the realization was from earlier. He knew, and she figured he had always known.

"If you know, then why are you asking me to tell you?"

"I just want to make sure I'm right." She smiled slightly, as did Olivia. But the smile didn't stop the pain of the memory that came flooding back, and the pain did nothing to stop the tears that she didn't want to cry.

"He said that…if we let this happen again…we couldn't be partners." She sputtered out. She felt like a child but Don didn't say anything, he knew the best thing he could do was, to stay quiet, and let her talk. "I know he's right, but…" She swallowed another burst of tears before they came. "And I know why he doesn't want to mess this up." Don stood and Olivia did, too but she held her palms to her eyes to try and stop the tears.

Don slowly wrapped his arms around her in a hug, like the one a father gives his daughter. Olivia hugged him back and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about this, Don." He patted her back and said,

"If you feel anything right now, it shouldn't be apologies for this." They pulled apart and she looked at the floor before Don put a hand under her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "You made the right choice Olivia." He paused as he thought his words over quickly yet carefully. "About everything."

Olivia was confused. About more then just Don's remark. About how she was feeling, wondering if she really had made the right choice, wondering what would happen. Would she be taken off the squad? Don wouldn't do that but the IAB might. Anything could happen. All she knew was it was too late to go back now. She leaned up against the wall until her tears stopped. She excused herself from Cragen's office and walked up to the roof. She sat down and leaned against the block boundary around the edge. She was probably alone up there with the cool Spring breeze about five minutes when Elliot came up. He sat across from her and looked at he cement roof underneath him. They sat there in silence and didn't say a word. Enough had been said today, enough had been said for tomorrow as well but that couldn't be predicted right now. They just sat there, in their last moment of partnership, in silence. Neither of them knew what would happen, but at least they knew the truth. They loved each other. The future was not in their hands. It never had been, and never would be, and they had to except that. All they could do is hope and pray that something good could come from this.


	3. Return

**When Tragedy Strikes Two Hearts**

_A.N. I do not own anything pertaining to SVU. Otherwise the season finallie would probably have been a whole lot more fluff. Anyway, I was asked to continue, but I knew that if I was going to I had to watch the next episode, still…I'm sorry that it took me this long. I had to alter some things-adding and subtracting of some things-so don't hate the extreme fiction I had to put in here. I am still going to try and put as much of the recent episodes in here. I'm trying my hardest so please, no flame. Thanks. OH! Also, I am EXTREMLY sorry that I took SOOO long. Please excuse my ignorance. Thanks._

Chapter Three:

Elliot missed Olivia more then ever. Twice during the investigation Olivia had showed up in the squad room, where she belonged, the SVU. Because of the two unexpected visits Elliot despised his replacement partner more and more, Blaine wasn't supposed to be there.

After the incident when Elliot punched Lucius out of pure irritation and disgust, talking to Cragen really wasn't what he wanted to do.

_"You're not leaving." Cragen said simply._

_"Is Blaine?" Elliot was serious about leaving the squad if that's what it took to prove his point. What that was exactly…he couldn't be sure._

_"He stays and so do you." Elliot turned to walk away and leave the station. "You're running away from yourself." This caught him off guard making him turn around._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You know what I put Blaine with you?" Cragen walked towards Elliot and only had a foot of space between their faces._

_"Because you started drinking again?" Elliot felt a slight amount of satisfaction flicker inside of him._

_"So you know what you're like to work with."_

_"What does that mean? I don't lie to kids."_

_"He bends the rules. You do, too."_

_"Not with kids." Elliot defended._

_"You want me to list all the times you crossed the line?" Cragen allowed a slight amount of irritation leave his throat. With a sudden calm he continued, "You're a good cop. But God knows how she put up with you for so long."_

_"Oh, well, Olivia's a saint." Elliot stated simply but still didn't even think about the statement as it left his lips._

_"The kids' mom just left. CSU is on their way over to search the house. Get Blaine and get over there."_

_"Captain…"_

_"You will work this case together, understood?" Elliot just left Cragen's office in a slight rage._

Cragen's accusation still haunted Elliot's mind.

_"God knows how she put up with you for so long." _Elliot thought about that even now as he stared at the empty desk across from him. It felt like something should be on the desk…whether it was Blaine's or Olivia's didn't seem to matter. Elliot took a picture of his kids and placed it on his desk and pulled out another picture of his family and filled the empty space that now appeared on his desk. He saw a chocolate bar in the drawer and thought a moment. He pulled it out, opened, and placed it on the desk across from him. This was followed by his half finished coffee and some extra papers that he knew he wouldn't get to that night. He moved the objects around from time to time as though someone was there.

"Elliot…" John Munch hesitated. "Um…you alright?" Elliot looked up suddenly to see Munch and Fin looking over to his desk watching as he moved the things on the other desk.

"Yeah, man. I think your screws are a 'lil' loose." Fin joked.

"It shouldn't be empty." Elliot defended himself.

"So, you're gonna clutter it?" Munch asked. Elliot just shook his head and continued on the paperwork. He heard a door open behind him but he didn't really care.

"John, Fin, I've got a case for you two." The two detectives stood and walked toward the office while Cragen made his way to Elliot's desk. "Stabler…what's going on?"

"Nothing." Elliot replied without looking up.

"Putting your things on Olivia's old desk to make it seem as though she's still there is _nothing_?" Elliot just looked up, tears threatening to fall over the dam he had built. "Go get some air." Elliot complied with the request.

About fifteen minutes later Elliot came back down from the roof. The chair opposite him was now facing the wall, the chocolate bar was missing.

"Munch…Fin?"

"Oh come on, Stabler." Olivia's voice. The chair spun around and Olivia sat there. " Heard you needed some help. Oh, and thanks for the chocolate, the coffee's a little cold, though." She laughed and Elliot just sat down before his legs buckled beneath him.

_A.N. I know this was written a while ago, the night before the episode following "Fat". I still don't know where to go, reviews always help. Of course, that is only if this is even good enough to continue._

_Seriesfanatic_

_(Written 5-9-06_

_Posted 6-1-06)_


End file.
